Herriman's worst nightmare come true?
by Falconlobo
Summary: This is a story based on a story I looked up on Deviantart in a dream I had. Title in dream My Bunny. This is a one shot angstdrama story with some romancehumor at the end.The question of the story is this a dream or did this really happen?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Foster's , That 70's Show, Axl Rose, or any music video implied or the Back to the Future Trilogy or Roger Rabbit or Swing Lo Sweet Chariot

This is a story based on a story I looked up on DEVIANTART in a dream I had. The title in my dream was "My Bunny". The title of my story now is:

"Herriman's Worst Nightmare Come True?" by FALCONLOBO

(This is a one-shot angst/drama story with some romance/humor at the end. The question of the story: Is this a dream or did this really happen?

Herriman was hopping up and down, back and forth along the foyer. Since he was a rabbit, this was his way of pacing. He was going out of his mind with worry for his beloved wife and expectant mother- to- be, Frankie, who was going through premature birth with complications.

Madame Foster got off the phone and shook her head with tears in her eyes. This made Herriman fear the worst. His worst fear was realized when Madame foster said that Frankie and the twins had passed on.

This news hit Herriman like a bullet to the heart. Herriman dropped to his knees clenched his fists, then he SCREAMED NOOOO! FRANKIE!

He then said, with tears in his eyes, "This can't be happening; they can't be gone…. they just can't be." Madame Foster put her hand on Herriman's shoulder and said, "We better go tell the rest of the friends about this horrible news and prepare for the funeral tommorrow."

The hospital called back and Herriman picked up the phone and said, "This is a bad time could you make this quick."

The doctor explained that the reason Frankie died was that her body had deteriorated over the years from exhaustion. This news hit Herriman like a ton of bricks pain and all. The phone fell out of his hand and hit the floor at the same time he did. He started crying because he knew this had to be all his fault. Herriman was heart-broken because he knew over-working Frankie over the years had made him lose the best things that ever happened to him.

Unfortunatley for Herriman, Bloo was listening on the other line. He ran into the room and shouted, " Herriman, you monster, this is all you fault! Frankie and your kids are dead and it's all because you overworked her all the time! I mean you never even gave her any credit for all her hard work! I hope you fry for this.", he shouted! Then, Bloo ran off crying.

Madame foster told Herriman, "This isn't your fault; these this just happen." Herriman said, "You're wrong; this is all my fault, Bloo's right I am a monster. I mean I killed the only good things to happen to me in long time."

"Don't beat yourself up over this. I'll go talk to Bloo. You go get some sleep." Madame Foster found bloo sobbing his eyes out. "Bloo", Madame Foster said, " Herriman is not to blame; these things just kinda happen."

"But why Frankie? Why not the monster you call an imaginary rabbit?" He then shouted "It shoulda been him and not her and the twins!" "Bloo I'm surpised at you; Herriman is just as broken up about this as you are, maybe even more." she added.

"I'm sorry, Madame Foster. I should not have snapped at him like that; the news just overwhelmed me. I'll tell Herriman I'm sorry at the funeral tomorrow." Bloo said as he drifted off to sleep hoping to dream that Frankie was still alive and well along with the unborn twins.

Elsewhere in Herriman's bedroom, Herriman could not sleep very well. With thoughts of what he had had done to her and the twins he fell asleep and dreamed about the funeral. In Herriman's dream, he was at the funeral with the rest of the friends mourning their great loss. Bloo said to Herriman, " I'm sorry I said it was all your fault that they are gone; it was just a chance of fate." Edwardo said, "She will be greatly missed." Wilt stated, "Even though I'm the color red, I feel oh so blue." Bloo said, "You're lucky; I'm blue on the inside and outside." Madame Foster said she will still be alive in our hearts and minds. Coco sang, "Cooccooa coocacoaa cooocca coco, caw cac caw cac", which meant: Swing Low Sweet Chariot. But, the next sounds meant she could not finish singing the song and started crying. Mac said, "This is just too sad; why must the good die young."

Herriman said, "The saying goes: it's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all." He then added, crying, "But, this can't apply to losing a loved one."

"We better get back inside the house it looks like it's going to rain," Bloo said. Herriman said, "You all go into the house I'm going to say goodbye to my departed family."

It was raining _Plus November_ just like in the music video Frankie liked. The similarities between this and the video went through his mind.

Axl Rose, in the video, had lost the love of his life, and so had this now broken bunny.

He spoke softly, "Frankie I'm sorry I was your downfall; I can never forgive myself.

I should have noticed how hard I overworked you, and I should have known the doctor was wrong about us being immortal." He then screamed, "I'm such a frigging idiot; you did all the work, and I took all the credit. I should end my miserible life, so I can't hurt anyone else; but, that would not be what you woulda wanted, is it? You would want me to carry on in your place, taking care of all the friends and family that you loved including me. I only noticed how much I loved you too little too late, and now I'm talking to a grave containing what could have been a wonderful family. I can't forgive myself, but I suppose you would. Frankie I will love you forever and a day, and also I will always wonder what might have been. Bloo's right, I am a monster; I killed my wife and kids." Then, he dropped to the ground and cried at the grave sight. He screamed, "If this is a nightmareish dream, please let me, Mr. Roger Herriman, wake up. Please let me wake up."

"Roger, wake up.

Herriman wake up"

Herriman opened his eyes to find Frankie lying next to him on the couch. "Frankie", Herriman said, "Is that you? Is it REALLY you? Please pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming."

She did just that, and he yelped, "Ow, that hurt, but at least I'm really awake and with you." "Wow" Frankie said, "That musta been some nightmare to have you yelling in your sleep like that." "Oh, it was a nightmareish nightmare; indeed, oh Frankie, it was."

"What happened in the dream? Did somebody die?" He said, "Yeah. You and the twins did, and it was all my fault." "Really? How?" The soon to be momma said.

Herriman explained how she died of premature birth complications due to his stupidity of overworking her for so long, and how he couldn't forgive himself. The rabbit said with tears in his eyes also there was no way to bring you back because we weren't immortal. "Relax," Frankie said. "It was just a bad dream. We are still immortal, she added, As well as our soon to be born kids and the rest of our friends and family.

Frankie then said, "At least you didn't have a weird dream like me." The rabbit asked, What was so weird about your dream?"

" Weell, I was on the Prom Night episode of _That 70's Show_, and I was the English teacher that Fez hit on. I mean, I was ME, but at the same time I wasn't. It was weird being hit on by a hormonally challenged teen." "Who would you rather hit on you?" "Only my buunny husband and nobunny else." Frankie said with a smirk. That can be arranged, my angel, he said with a smirk, giving her a kiss on the lips." "Oh you animal," She said, "Then started kissing him back. They continued to kiss but after the long kiss they decided to take a break to catch their breaths.

Herriman was relieved that his wife was alive and kicking littterly, he got double kicked off the couch by his unborn kids. "Herriman are you alright?" "I'm fine, and I'm glad the same could be said of you and the kids to be."

She pulled Herriman off the floor and back on the couch. "Couple of kickboxers we got in there," he said with a smile. Frankie returned his smile and said, "Weell, they do take after you with the rabbit blood and all."

"I hope they take after you more then me; I'm quite a pain in the fuzzbuutt sometimes." stated the rabbit with a smirk. "Sometimes?", she said with a smirk, "Weell okay all the time he smirked back." He then said, "I've been in love with you way before you were in love with me." "Well you kinda grew on me, and I'm glad that we finally got together after so many years of anarchy". "Any examples?" the rabbit asked. "Well there was that camping trip gone awry." "How could I forget that I went ferrel. It was like bunny gone wild he added with a smile." "Plus it was the first time anyone saw you with out any type of clothing what-so-ever." The rabbit blushed and said also it wasn't my creator's voice that brought me out have that trance but yours. It frightened me a little bit."

" You mean because you almost hurt those you cared about or because you realized you were falling for me?" "Both actually", said the bunny. "I tried to disguise my felling for you by over-working you so much, and I hated myself for doing that to you." Frankie said "I guess cupid wouldn't give up on us." "Yeah, it started with the blue blunder and ended in wedded bliss." the rabbit said. He then added, "I owe that blue blob a thank you." Really. Why?" He went on to say, "When we were one fused being, he made me realize how much I loved you as only he could."

" What went on in that whittlle mind o yours?" she smirked? Herriman smirked back and told her how Bloo interrogated him into admiting not only liking her but loving her plus giving him the courage to tell her how he felt about her. Frankie said, "Weell, he does have his moments." "That he does Frankie; that he does. If it weren't for him, we might have missed out on something this wonderful."

"I guess that's why you made him best man at our wedding huh?" "You know it baby!" the rabbit said. He then said, "I'm still kinda shaken up by that nightmareish dream, and i don't think i can get back to sleep yet."

Frankie said, "Then, let's have a movie marathon." "What movies?" asked the rabbit. "How bout the Back to the Future trilogy on VHS?" "Fine with me", replied the rabbit.

They watched the movies plus the added features holding each other's hands; then, after the last added feature of the last VHS shown on the tv screen, they rewound the tapes. With the last of the tapes being rewound, they fell asleep to the whirring sound of it, relaxing them to sleep in each others arms.

They did not dream the rest of the night; no bad ones or weird ones nor even good ones just a serene state of mind and a great nite's sleep. They slept well into the morning. They weren't even woken up by the sounds of talking and Wilt making breakfast.

Bloo said, "Awwwww, loooook attt the cute widddle cuddle bunnies." Edwardo said, "At least, he not screaming no more; he musta been having some way bad dreams to make him do dat."

"Coccocoocoocococcoa," Coco said, which meant: "he screamed loud enough to wake the dead." Wilt called back from the kitchen, "They can sleep now and reheat later. Madame Foster said, "They sure are heavy sleepers." She then added, "I couldn't have imagined a more perfect match even if I tried." FIN.

Well, what do ya know it was a bad dream with a happy wake up ending. What can I say I'm a sucker for a happy ending.

Also, no Frankies or unborn kids were harmed in the making of this Imbetweenquel.

This story takes place inbetween the Sequel story One Wedding And A Blooreguard. Hence the word Inbetweenquel. This story take place one month and two days before frankie gives birth to the twins.

Yahoo! for Good  
Click here to donate to the Hurricane Katrina relief effort.


End file.
